Star Wars: Tournament of Champions
by XavierStar
Summary: An interactive fanfic! You heard me. You pick the people, the setting, and the competition, I write you a chapter. Details inside.
1. Intro

**First, disclaimer, for the whole story. I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own most of the characters in this story. They were created by George Lucas, and other authors, writers, fans, etc. At the moment I own the Twi'lek, although not the name Twi'lek(see why I hate these?) I would never steal something that isn't mine, and please don't sue me cause I need my money.**

**Now that that's done, I would like to introduce something I haven't seen before on this particular site, but possibly does exist: an interactive fanfic. I have posted an intro, and I will write the chapters. However, you will tell me what I'm writing. Submit a review, and in it tell me what you like so far. And then, tell me who you would like to see compete with each other. Whether you want them to fight, target shooting, dogfight, fleet on fleet, sabaac match, Chief-of-State Debate, you name it. Your wish is my command. You can also pick the place, and the surroundings. Time period, of that is apllicable. Whatever you want.However, nothing dirty, nothing twisted, nothing above my T rating. I will do repeat battles if you want, if one I do comes out with a certain victor, and you want the other to win. Any questions or confusion, shoot me a reivew or a PM. Enjoy!**

Star Wars: Tournament of Champions

A Holocron sat on a table. On the outside, it looked plain enough. But on the inside, it was full. Filled with little bits of data, each holding the essences of hundreds of people. Great Jedi, such as Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Solo. Lords of the Sith, Dooku, Maul, Sidious, Vader. Famous heroes and villains from Old Republic, the Empire, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance. Han Solo, Leia Organa, Jango Fett, Aurra Sing, Admiral Thrawn, Nom Anor. Famous pilots, such as Wedge Antilles, Baron Fel, Tycho Celchu, Jagged Fel, Gavin Darklighter, many others. Others, more then could be easily named. Each one, complete with personality and limited memory, pertaining to that point in their life. All gathered for one reason.

A man came in, a Twi'lek, and bent over the Holocron. He attached a few wires to the Holocron, connecting it to a hologram projector. The Twi'lek flipped a switch, and looked through the wall-sized view port into the room beyond.

The large chamber was filled with people. They were truly holographic projections, however. The Twi'lek recognized many of them, although lesser known ones or ones from before his time were less familiar. He grinned slightly at the array of peoples before him.

The most imposing figure was Darth Vader. He stood erect, breathing heavily, staring down the others around him. Dooku stood near to him, chatting amiably with Darth Maul and Qui-Gon Jinn. How ironic. Yoda, Mace Windu, and other members of the Jedi Council, at various times, had now gathered into a circle and were talking. A younger version of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the age he had been when he lost his master, was talking to another hologram of himself, this one at the age he had been when he had died by Vader's hand. And all three version of Anakin Skywalker, at nine, nineteen, and as newly born Sith, were gathered around Padme, who had been made at her Senator age.

Other strange and bizarre meetings such as this were occurring. Luke, at his Master age during the Yuuzhan Vong War, had joined the Council group, and was being introduced. R2-D2 rolled around, seemingly known by almost everyone. Chewbacca and General Greivous were having an arm-wrestling match, while C-3PO was advising Greivous to lose, and detailing the events that would follow if Chewbacca lost and became angry. Han Solo was shooting targets alongside Jango Fett, while Boba stood talking to Jabba the Hutt. The young Luke stood with both Mara Jades, the older Jedi Master and the young Emperor's Hand. Jagged Fel and Zekk stood facing each other, arms crossed, Jaina Solo to the side. Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo were showing off their light sabers to each other. Jacen Solo stood with Tenal Ka.

The Twi'lek finally strode forward to the edge of the glass, which was one way. He picked up a microphone, and transmitted his voice beyond into the room.

"Welcome all. I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on. If you haven't realized it yet, you are all holograms. Solid, to be sure, complete with personalities and equivalent memories. But all holograms, fabrications of a Holocron containing your information. I have gathered you all and projected you here for a reason." He grinned to himself, although the others couldn't see it. "I will have a Tournament of Champions. A grand array of battles, tests, and contests, pitting you against each other. Mostly for my personal gain, of course. I will decide who fights who. What the rules will be, what the actual competitions will be." He laughed. "So for now, get comfortable. Soon I will begin the first contest." Walking back to the table, he picked up a data pad and began scrolling through. Outside, the others slowly resumed what they were doing.

**Okay now, review and shoot me some ideas!**


	2. Dark Jade vs Boba Fett

**Here's the first one. Not much dialogue, because Dark Jade and Boba are both quiet people, and they don't have much to talk about. Others, such as Maul vs. Dooku, would have more to talk about. Just saying... lol. R&R!**

The Twi'lek entered the code into the projector. Abruptly, all of the people down in the chamber below disappeared, to be relocated to the outside walls. Only two were left in the center: Boba Fett and Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. They exchanged glances. Mara was familiar with Boba, being one of the Empire's most hired bounty hunters. As was usual, however, she was a stranger to Boba, as she was to almost all.

Then the room shimmered, and the center formed an arena. The landscape inside the arena changed, to that of a wind-blown tundra. Snow covered the ground, and icy rocks jutted out as well. Mara began to shiver, the cold touching her instantly, but Boba just stood motionless. The Twi'lek grinned and stepped to the window.

"The first match will be a simple match to the death. Do not worry, for you will be instantly returned to normal at the conclusion of the fight. There are no rules, except you must stay within the designated arena. Fight!"

He had rushed through and started the fight to see how they would react. Mara instantly ignited her lightsaber, the crimson blade leaping to existence. It illuminated her face, and she snarled and charged Boba.

Boba powered into the air, his jetpack propelling him over Jade. He fired with his blaster rifle, but Jade deflected it out of the way. Then she pulled her own blaster, and aimed shots at his pack. Boba just dropped to the ground, and calmly tossed a thermal detonator at her.

She leapt forward and sliced the detonator in half. But that was what Boba had expected, and he fired a trio of blaster bolts at her. Jade managed to block one, and the second slid past. But the third struck her shoulder, spinning her towards the ground.

And Boba was there, kicking her in the back, pushing her face into the dirt. He brought his blaster rifle to bear on the back of her skull. And depressed the trigger.

Then suddenly he was in the air, but his jetpack was off. His shot went wild, striking the edge of the room. Boba landed hard on the ground, and lay motionless for a moment. Jade leapt to her feet, her face covered in little bits of snow. She blew them away with the Force, then charged forward. Boba sat up, and saw her charging. He fired a pair of shots at her, but she had already vaulted high over them. Coming down, her lightsaber flashed down at him.

But Boba was rolling to side, then he ignited his rocket pack. He was propelled into the air, while burning Jade's face with the after wash. She shrieked, and leapt away. Her face was scorched, the skin charred. One eye was sealed closed, and her right ear was formless. But her mouth still worked, and it had curled into a snarl.

Boba hovered over her, raining down blaster bolts. Jade deflected some, let others dissolve into the snow. Then she reached out with the Force, and suddenly the wind picked up. Boba was buffeted to the side, revealing his pack. Mara drew her pistol and fired, puncturing and igniting one side.

Boba spun out of control, carried close to the edge of the arena. Mara assisted with a Force push, hoping to disqualify him by getting him out of the ring. But then the younger Fett managed to de-attach it, and roll to the ground. Then he raised his arm and fired a missile at Jade.

She reached out with the Force, picking it up and arcing it around, towards Fett. But he was already running, and he dropped something as he went. Then he straightened, and was firing at Jade. She was forced to release her hold on the missile, and it crashed into the snow. Jade raised her blade, blocking crimson bolts with her crimson blade.

Boba closed the distance, then ignited his flamethrower. Jade flipped over it, cutting with her lightsaber. Boba tried to leap away, but was caught with a Force grab. The blade cleaved into and through his leg at the knee. Boba fell towards the ground, but ducked and rolled away. Jade followed him, her blade weaving. Boba, kneeling, tossed a trio of thermal detonators. Jade leapt high, over the explosions. Her arc of descent would have her come down on Boba Fett. But he was firing, and though she blocked the bolts, the momentum carried her to the ground.

Right where Boba had laid his mine. He set it off. Jade tensed and had begun to leap away when it blew. She tumbled end over end, landing in a snow bank. Boba struggled to his foot and hopped over, using his blaster rifle as a crutch. He ignited his flamethrower, and melted away the snow.

Jade was there, a burnt mess of a human body. But she was still alive. Boba balanced precariously and aimed his rifle.

And was pulled onto Jade's lightsaber as it ignited. He twitched slightly, and dropped his rifle. Jade's charred face twisted in a grin. But then Boba looked to punch her. Protruding from his fist was a vibro-blade, and it slashed her throat. Jade shuddered, and Boba braced and pulled himself free. He fell on his butt, and put a gauntlet to his stomach. Jade shuddered once more, then died.

Abruptly the snow disappeared, and so did the arena. Boba and Mara stood in the center, totally whole again. The others began to walk towards the center. Jango walked up to his son and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Well done, son. Especially with the mine." Boba nodded, but his expression wasn't readable behind his helmet.

Sidious strode over to Jade, and slapped her. "How could you lose, with all I have taught you? And he is not even Force-sensitive. The Dark Side of the Force is powerful, too powerful to be beaten by some bounty hunter!"

Jade looked at her feet, quivering with embarrassment and anger. The Twi'lek smiled and went back to his table. Time to prepare the next one.


	3. ObiWan vs Leia, Han vs Anakin

**Thanks to my reviewers so far! I've enjoyed this so far. Hopefully you guys will give me something other then one-on-one fights in the future. FIghter piloting, Dejarik,come one. I like a challenge. I await the next wave of reviews and chapters for me to write! R&R!**

The Twi'lek rose. He was ready for another battle. He strode to the screen, and looked down at the people below. All holograms, yet they looked so real. But that was part of the fun. He hit a switch, and his voice boomed out into the chamber.

"The next battle is ready. Prepare for battle!" The room was made into a basic arena, with a circle in the center. Princess Leia stood on one side, Obi-Wan on the other. It was the younger version of Leia, the one who had fought in the Rebellion. And the Obi-Wan was at the age when he had defeated the Sith Darth Maul.

They glanced at each other, and Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "You look like Padme." Leia shrugged. "I don't know who Padme is. I'm Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I know the name. But you must be from the future: Bail isn't that much older then you are right now." Obi-Wan bowed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Leia gasped. "Obi-Wan? I saw you die. But you were far older." Obi-Wan smiled ironically. "Weird, how this holo-data works. But I wish you an honorable battle." Leia nodded, and the Twi'lek began the battle.

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and ignited it. It's blue blade reflected in his eyes, and he nodded to Leia. She drew her blaster, and pointed it at Obi-Wan. She fired once, and Obi-Wan deflected it back in her general direction, although it flew over her head. She frowned and tried to think of another option.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, doing a somersault and landing to the side of Leia. He slipped towards her, bringing his lightsaber to her neck. "I am sorry, but we will both be fine in a moment."

As he finished speaking, before he struck, Leia slammed her knee into his groin, ducking low as she did so. Obi-Wan staggered to the side, dropping to one knee.

Leia aimed and fired. The newly Knighted Jedi groaned and tried to block. He deflected the first shot wildly towards the ceiling. But it brought his lightsaber out of position, and the second shot struck his chest. He flattened to the ground. Leia came over him and leveled her blaster at his head. "You should have killed me instead of talking. But, same, no hard feelings. Sorry."

Her shot never got off, however, Obi-Wan yanked the blaster out of her hands, and Force pushed her backwards. Then he got to his feet, reigniting his blade.

Leia made a run for her pistol. Obi-Wan loped over and cut her off, slashing with his lightsaber. She ducked and rolled, coming up and driving her shoulder into his side. As he fell he twisted his lightsaber to get a slash in. But Leia wriggled, and then knocked the saber from his hand. She then straddled him and punched his jaw. It probably hurt her hand ore then his jaw.

Obi-Wan head butted her, hard, then pushed her free. He called her pistol to one hand, and his lightsaber to his other hand. Leaping to his feet, he leapt at her to finish it.

But she was ready. She kicked up with both her feet, catching his elbow and side, and knocking him past her. He landed on his feet, however, and was charging back towards her. She rolled to her feet, and reached a hand to her hair. Obi-Wan raised his blade to slash at her, and felt a sudden prick in his arm. Looking down it, he saw a hair pin imbedded in the vein. His arm suddenly went limp.

Obi-Wan leapt backwards, out of range of her small missiles. He separated the power pack from the blaster, slipping it into his pocket and discarding the gun. Then he shifted his lightsaber to his left hand, and walked forward more slowly.

Leia threw more clips, but Obi-Wan just caught them on his blade. A moment later, she was out. She stopped and just stood there, and Obi-Wan dislocated her head form her body.

Three seconds later, it was back on, and Obi-Wan could feel his arm again. He bowed to Leia, and they walked to the side of the chamber. Suddenly, Han Solo and a nineteen year-old Anakin Skywalker were in the arena.

"Next match."

Han frowned at Anakin. "Who are you?" Anakin snorted. "Anakin Skywalker. And you?" Han started to look hurt that his face wasn't recognized, then realized who he was speaking to. "Anakin Skywalker? The Anakin Skywalker? Darth Vader, Luke and Leia's father, Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin looked at him blankly. "I do not know what you mean. Do I have children in the future?" Han stared at him. "Yeah, you do have children. And you try to kill them."

Anakin paused, shocked. Han just smirked. "Let the battle begin!"

Anakin was still a bit in shock. Han's pistol was out and firing in less then a second. Anakin was forced to dodge to the side as he drew his lightsaber, then charged forward as he ignited it. Han continued to fire, varying his angle of fire so as to keep Anakin guessing. It also gave the young Jedi less of a chance at deflecting it into him.

Anakin seemed to get tired and jumping and blocking, so he waved a hand at the pistol. But, to his surprise, it didn't budge. So he gritted his teeth and pulled harder.

Anakin was shocked, to say the least, at the sight of Han Solo rocketing through the air towards him, hanging tightly to his blaster pistol.

Han fired as he came, and Anakin was forced to drop his blade down. That allowed Han to fly past Anakin without being cleaved in half. The Corellian hit the ground and rolled, coming up on his feet. He charged Anakin, and fired a trio of shots. Anakin blocked them all into the ground. Han fired again, this time catching Anakin's lightsaber hilt. The blade shut off and the smoking cylinder dropped to the floor.

Han drop-kicked Anakin to the ground, and fired at his head. But Anakin Force-propelled himself into the air, coming down with his heel on Han's wrist, causing him to drop his DL-44. Han cursed fluently and bear-hugged Anakin, dropping him to the ground. Anakin flipped over, crashing Han's head into the stone floor. Han responded by head-butting Anakin once, then locking his legs around Anakin's and sitting up. He heard his foe's knee pop.

Anakin separated them with a Force push, and called Han's blaster pistol to his hand. He landed somewhat awkwardly, his broken knee wanting to collapse his leg. He used the Force to keep himself upright, and aimed the blaster at Han. Han shrugged.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." Anakin pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. The power pack was out of shots.

"Looking for one of these?" Han was holding a power pack in his hand, his thumb firmly pressed down on it. Anakin angrily Force pulled it towards him, while at the same time pinning Han to the floor.

Anakin was now using the Force to keep himself upright. To keep his body fit and ready for the rest of the fight. To keep Han pinned to the floor. To levitate the power pack to him, so that he could finish Han. Add to that the fact that he was angry, angry for having been outwitted this long in the battle.

That was why he didn't realize the danger until it was too late. Han had activated the power pack and depressed the control that would normally be depressed by the blaster pistol's trigger being pressed, to release the energy. Han had basically rigged an explosive. And it worked. It blew, knocking Anakin flying to the ground.

Han was up in an instant, diving for his Dl-44 now skittering across the floor. He caught it into his hand. Within a second it was up, he had replaced the power pack, and had aimed it at Anakin. Another second and a bolt flew into Anakin's head, ending the match.

The Twi'lek nodded slowly to himself. This was getting good. Time to work on some more. He strode back to his work table, leaving the others to their own devices.


	4. Author's NoteFleet Prep

**Alright. First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**It has been brought to my attention that this is technically against site rules. While I do not see why they would have a rule in place that forbids interactive stories, it is not my place to argue with them. So I will now have to post chapters using my own imagination. However, if you do have a burning idea for a match-up, I don't think it is against site rules to PM it to me. Thanks again everyone. I will now proceed to write part of the story to go with this so I do not break another site rule…**

The Twi'lek sat playing with his data pad. While he had done one-on-one matches easily enough, he was hoping for something more. More variety. A space battle, or something of the like. But the scale of it was hard to coordinate.

But finally, he had it. Flicking a switch, he entered a series of commands into the holo-projector, then stood and walked over to the view port.

He stared out at a great expanse of space. All of the holograms were floating around. He entered a series of commands, and two fleets materialized. One, an Imperial Fleet; the other a Separatist Fleet. The corresponding characters were placed in the correct flagships and star fighters, while to Old and New Republic characters were transported to a large shuttle at one end. He smiled, and then prepared the ships for battle.


End file.
